Problem: Complete the equation. $9 + \bigstar=17$ $\bigstar=$
Explanation: Start with $9$. Add $ 1$ to get $10$. Add $ 7$ more to get $17$. In total, we added $ 8$ because ${1+7=8}$. $9 + 8=17$